Geo 1st Movie
Plot Geo Guy says that he wants the pool for his birthday, but Liz, his mother says she can't buy it because it's too much money. Meanwhile, Geo Guy sat on his bed and thinking about the World's Greatest Pool to buy it. When Liz comes in his room, she tells him for the World's Greatest Pool. Geo Guy imagines that he is going on an adventure, but Liz asked him for going on an adventure. Geo Guy thanked her. Geo Guy tells Green Bob, Wally, Lumpy, Geo Girl, Gum, Lara, Coraline, Lisa, Margo, Dave, Dr. Beanson, Geo Guy 2, Doctor, Dr. PBS The Mane 6 The Cutie Mark Curssaders Princess Cadence Shining Armor Princess Celestia Princess Luna And Other Charcters to go on an adventure. When there's was a girl named Lara, a 9-year-old girl who had a doll named Tikiy. Geo Guy asked Lara for the doll, but she wants it. Lara asked Geo Guy for the newest enemy named Doom Vercetti. Geo Guy don't know to do it. Doom Vercetti has a plan Tesi I Say No From Curly Sue 1991 Gets The Vilion Concert Gets Rainbow Dash Scream The Ponies Scream Trixe Snips And Snails And Numbuh 362 to destroy New Big City Sonic Rainboom parents once and for all. But her guards come here to tell her there was Geo Guy as he goes an adventure, but Doom Vercetti gets angry at her guards for telling them about Brain Griffin to kill him, but Doom Vercetti had an idea to trapped Geo Guy's parents and the people from 123 Geo's World. And New York City Sonic The Hedgehog Geo Guy is walking so hard, but Green Bob, Wally, Lumpy, Geo Girl, Gum, Lara, Coraline, Lisa, Margo, Dave, Dr. Beanson, Geo Guy 2, Doctor, Dr. PBS The Mane 6 said their feet hurts. But Geo Guy tells them their feet need feel better. As Green Bob, Wally, Lumpy, Geo Girl, Gum, Lara, Coraline, Lisa, Margo, Dave, Dr. Beanson, Geo Guy 2, Doctor, and Dr. PBS are trying to make their feel better, but they feel better. The Cutie Mark Curssaders The Mane 6 And Curly Sue That night, Lisa is reading the comic book with Geo Girl, Coraline, Margo, and Lara, but Geo Guy And TJ tells them to go to bed. After the friends went to bed, Geo Guy went to bed. He dreams about him in the desert land with Doom Vercetti gets her gun kills him. Brain Griffin Geo Guy screams really loud and the friends woke up. They tell him about his bad dream, Rainbow Dash The Nightmare Moon Be Careful Gets Screm The Choas Capitol Of The World Gets Bad Drean Rainbow Dash Gasp but he said that Doom Vercetti killed him. Doom Vercetti is thinking about killing Geo Guy's parents. When her guards came here to tell her about Geo Guy is sleeping, but she know him about his friends. To Be A Hero Like Jack I Shave But Guard 1 said to her. Doom Vercetti brings her guns to kill Brain Griffin. She tells her guards to get out here, But they walk backwards to her, but she gets so angry about them. She yelled at her guards to get out of here. TJ Sings Love Is In Bloom Geo Guy woke up this morning. When he saw some power, his friends came to see it. Geo Guy tries to climb up the power-line. When an strange pilot and pops out to his pilot and his name is Carl H'Sur. He was Doom Vercetti's Boyfriend. But, Geo Guy needs to fight Carl H'Sur, but it's hard to fight him, but Geo Girl tells Carl H'Sur to get out of here. Geo Guy said to Geo Girl about Carl H'Sur. Geo Guy, Green Bob, Wally, Lumpy, Geo Girl, Gum, Lara, Coraline, Lisa, Margo, Dave, Dr. Beanson, Geo Guy 2, Doctor, and Dr. PBS are still going an adventure. Geo Guy got his key for the bathroom, but he tip his key by an mistake. Geo Guy tries to get it. But, there is an sleepy monster named Siley. Geo Guy was very scared. when he get key he walks softly. Geo Guy used some bubbles to had fun. When he close the door hard, Siley woke up and he chase Geo Guy and his friends. They ran away.The Mane 6 Spike The Cutie Mark Curssaders Shining Armor Princess Celestia Numbuh 1 Numbuh 362 Numbuh 2 Numbuh 3 Numbuh 4 Gets Scream Little Girls From Annie 1982 Trailer Sings Queen Charysails Doom Vercetti wants Brain Griffin to die. When Guard 3 came up for the mail. She reads about Geo Guy will die, she laughs evil. Guard 3 walks backwards softly and he runs away. Geo Guy and his friends still going an adventure. Green Bob said there was a fog here. Geo Guy walks to fog and don't what it is. Geo Guy and his friends are walking on the fog. When Geo Guy hear something, there's was a man with a big cup named Galvin Sanucowki. Geo Guy tells him about his story goes, but he tells his story begins when he sees someone, then Coraline and her friends to come here to the draw over on him. He was very sad. When he saw store called "Big Cup Stuff". He went to the store to get a big cup and that's Galvin's Story goes. Discord Princess Luna And Fluttershy Sings Easy Street From Annie 1999 Trailer Doom Vercetti had a plan with the 3 Ballerinas Dancers to go to Greeny City to kidnapped Geo Guy's parents and kill them. When Guard 2 came here to tell her to get out of here and go to Greeny City. Liz is crying about Geo Guy. But Tom tells her about Geo Guy to stay home. When Doom Vercetti was here to kidnapped them to go to Greeny City. Geo Guy and his friends are still going to on an adventure, but when the Pizza Planet Truck to come here to pick them to New Big City Equestria. Doom Vercetti is now tied up Geo Guy's parents. When Geo Guy and friends met Evil Bobby, Defeat he is Bobby's Evil twin.Princess Cadence Shining Armor Dash Dot Moderical Rigby When they crash into the window and fell. Doom Vercetti tells the 3 Ballerinas Dancers to get them. Geo Guy and his friends fight the 3 Ballerinas Dancers and they got hurt. Miss Charliee How About You Never Fully Dresed With Out Of Smile From Annie 1999 And 1982 Sings Applejack Princess Celestia Grey Eilison Rick And Nicolette Geo Guy 7 is seen using the helicopter, but Doom Vercetti as she trying to put Geo Guy's parents in her balloon, but it broke and Geo Guy takes his parents to Geo Guy 7's helicopter. Doom Vercetti is here to kill Geo Guy, but Geo Guy trying to cut the rope, but it failed. Doom Vercetti tries to kill Geo Guy, but he was here to leave Doom Vercetti, because she cut rope. and now his parents are safe. Geo Guy tells everyone about Doom Vercetti. But Liz came here to have surprise for Geo Guy. Liz tells him to close his eyes.Teiso Vs Princess Celestia Princess Cadence And Shining Armor But Discord And Queen Charysails Defeat The Mane 6 Defeat The Nightmare Moon And TJ And Friends Can Fight Princess Luna And Fluttershy Run Away When he open his eyes, he saw The World's Greatest Pool. Santed Sailor came here to have a shippy shippy shippy day, but Geo Guy Kicks Santed Sailor, because he was angry. The Mane 6 is here to sing "Life In Equestria and Geo Guy's parents and his friends are back as they are. Everything Going To Be Just Fine Category:Theatrical films Category:Go!Animate The Movie Wiki Category:Go!Animate The Movie Wiki Category:1997 films